


One orgasm is the beginning of a party for a woman

by ssantisheep



Series: Girls, girls, girls [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: ? can i put that, Discovery of sex, F/F, Fingering, First Time, I wrote about sex, I'm Sorry, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, afraid of sex, i don't know what i was thinking, yes you read right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssantisheep/pseuds/ssantisheep
Summary: Yugyeom quickly realized something: Jinyoung had experienced. She had not. She was, to speak frankly, terrified of sex.





	One orgasm is the beginning of a party for a woman

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! After a looonng time! I'm sorry! this one have been sitting around in mu laptop for a while now... sorry? anyway I have one more idea for this universe but for now I don't more inspiration but I know where I'm going to look for that so don't worry! :D
> 
> As always not Beta-ed, but I'm posting it now before going Chicken because it got porn and I can't remember the last time I wrote porn, even more LESBIAN porn so... uuuh yeah.
> 
> ENJOY!

The thing was before going out with Jinyoung (which kept surprising her, she felt like she had been pining forever but now, now she was dating her unnie ? How crazy was that?) Yugyeom had never been in a relationship with a girl. She had dated a guy, back when in middle school, but it had lasted 3 weeks, they had mostly hold hands and she hadn’t been madly in love with him. She mostly accepted to date him because that what was a girl was supposed to do.

You know, date boys, talk about them, and have a crush. She had been largely uninterested in boys but she had thought “well, I’m still a little young, maybe I’m a late bloomer...” But then she passed the audition became a trainee and then…

And then there was suddenly a flock of beautiful girls all around her and she couldn’t help but blush looking at them, and felt slightly elated when one of them would smile or talk to her and that was when she started to realize that maybe she wasn’t interested in boys because she might be too much interested in _girls_.

And then she was put in a group with a lot of attractive girls. But the one that got all her attention was Jinyoung. She was just so beautiful, the classic beauty with brain to match. Yugyeom felt like dying most of the time when talking to her because it was just too much to handle.

The problem thought it was that her relationship with Jinyoung was not an easy one; there was a lot of bickering, and pique. Of course they still cared for each other, and Yugyeom still trusted her Unnie whole-heartedly but sometimes… Sometimes they would lash out at each other and would hurt each other in the process.

It wasn’t pretty.

This bickering relationship honestly didn’t announce anything good for the future and Yugyeom supposed that she would keep pining forever and die a virgin, still in love with her Unnie.

She sometimes wondered if things wouldn’t have been much simpler if, you know, she had a crush on BamBam, her closest friend.

But no, her treacherous heart had settled on Jinyoung and so she dealt with it as best as she could: by ignoring it.

Until of course there was the garter incident and then the declaration and now they were together and sometimes Yugyeom couldn’t quite grasp the reality of it.

She was allowed to touch and kiss as much as she liked.

However she quickly realized something: her Unnie had experienced. She had not. She was, to speak frankly, terrified of sex.

It was the wild unknown and she knew by Jinyoung’s touches that she wouldn’t mind going further. But Yugyeom was frozen by the thought alone.

When she imagined it before it was fine, because it was a fantasy, something never to become. But now… Now it was _true_ and she hadn’t the faintest clue on how things were supposed to work.

She had tried once, a long time ago, to watch porn and she had been a) slightly horrified by the brutality of it b) not interested at all as it was between a man and a woman. She could try to find some video about two women but just seeing the miniatures sent her reeling.

So no porn for her.

She could ask someone. She just didn’t know _who_ exactly. All her Unnies seemed like a good idea. Until she realized it was her Unnies and it might inform her on their sex life _way_ too much.

She just was lost.

But after all, she decided it couldn’t be that hard. Everyone does it. So she psyched herself up and decided that the next time the opportunity would arise she would let Jinyoung go further.

After all she enjoyed the kissing, and light petting. Clearly she could enjoy the rest. Even if she was not sure what the rest was. And because she had one moment of courage, and not sure when –if- this moment would happen again she created the opportunity herself. She managed to convince her Unnies to go out without her and let them be alone. (Well Jaebum-unnie clearly wasn’t a fan of the plan whatsoever but Jackie could be pretty convincing. And Jaebum-Unnie could never say _No_ to Jackie..)

“Look like it is just you and me.” Jinyoung said and Yugyeom smiled –nervously- but nodded.

_Right, you can do it Yugyeom. You can totally do it._

Because she was so focused on the sex part of the evening she wasn’t listening or paying great attention to what was going on, and Jinyoung kept throwing her very worried look, as she played with her food, answered with “hmm” and kept her gaze turned down as her brows were furrowed.

After a while Jinyoung just started snapping her fingers in front of Yugyeom face which did bring her attention.

“Unnie?”

“Okay, what’s going on? Is there something bothering you?”

“What ? Pfft! No! “

Jinyoung gave her the most unimpressed look ever and just tilted her head.

“Yugyeom, can you even tell me what we were discussing earlier?”

“….the new album?”

“Do you even remember what we just did eat?”

“… Something with rice?”

Jinyoung sighed:

“Tell me your problem! I’m your _girlfriend_ , that’s what I’m here for!”

She then put her hand on Yugyeom’s thigh and Yugyeom couldn’t help the light blush that appeared on her face at that, and felt even more mortified as Jinyoung pleaded:

“Don’t you trust me?”

“I do!... I’m just… I’m still scared about … You know. Sex.” She looked at her Unnie who while she looked a bit surprised didn’t seem particularly offended which was good.

“Yugyeom… I’m not going to force you to do something you don’t want to.”

“But I do want to. Or I think I want to. It’s just… I’ve never done anything with anyone _ever_ and what If I’m bad?  What if you don’t like me in bed? What if it hurts too much? What if-“

She was cut off by fingers on her mouth.

“Gyeommie I love you but you need to learn something: sex is not a cerebral activity. You don’t think too much. Sex is mostly instinct. You need to shut your brain off.” She raised a single eyebrow. “Can you do that?”

Yugyeom took calming breaths to try to loosen up the tension in her body, letting her shoulders drop, and nodded slowly.

“Good.”

Jinyougn kissed her. For a long time it was just that. Kissing. Great kisses. With little nips at her lower lip and slow coaxing to let her open her mouth. Just slow, languorous kisses that made her spine tingled and her hands bunched into Jinyoung’s clothing, trying to get closer, _closer_. Jinyoung’s hand was on her back and the other one on her neck guiding her.

Then the hand on her back dipped lower and actually squeezed her ass which prompted a yelp, swallowed by Jinyoung’s mouth.

The hand didn’t stop there and went back under her t-shirt, rubbing soothing circle on her back. Or trying to. Yugyeom’s back had always been very sensitive so she instinctively tensed, ending up with her back even more arched and even more plastered against Jinyoung. Who finally broke the kiss, nipped a last time and murmured:

“So sensitive, my Yugyeom.”

She flushed, liking the way “my” had sounded in her Unnie’s mouth.

She took a deep breath decided to be brave and took off her shirt. Jinyoung immediately followed and Yugyeom stared a bit at the lacy navy blue bra she was sporting. Yugeom was clearly not as sexy as she had been to the dance studio early and she was wearing one of her sporty bra.

She tried to cover herself up but Jinyoung pushed the offending hands away.

“Don’t hide. Not to me at last.”

She resumed kissing and Yugyeom relaxed despite the flex of her back as Jinyoung kept running her hand up and down. She never took off the bra though and Yugyeom just had a revelation.

She had always known, of course, but Jinyoung wasn’t lying when she said she would never force Yugyeom. Yugyeom was the once deciding the pace. It empowered her, made her bolder and she lied down on the bed after quickly taking of her bra.

Jinyoung pushed back a bit to look, which felt very, very intimate. Even though they had changed in front of each other so many times before.

“God damn… Jackie need to pay attention, you might catch up with her in the chest department.”

“That’s not… They aren’t that big.” Because as far as she could recall Jackie was well… Endowed. Like very well.

Jinyoung kissed her collarbone.

“Well, they’re still growing aren’t they?”

And then she sucked a nipple in her mouth and Yugyeom moaned, arched her back a little. She could feel Jinyoung’s smirk. Which wasn’t helping her feeling less shamefull about all this.

But this felt good.

When jinyoung was done with one breast, she passed to the other before going back up for a kiss.

Heat had started to spread in Yugyeom’s gut and she pawed at Jinyoung’s bra, wanting to feel her skin. Wanting to make her feel as good as she was feeling now.

Her breast were firm and milky white, her nipple dark brown spots that attracted her eyes and she shyly caressed them with her thumb, Jinyoung letting a soft “shit” as her hands clenched around the sheet. Yugyeom’s eyes widened slightly, but encouraged, she repeated the motion.

Jinyoung moaned and Yugyeom felt herself growing ever hotter as the idea that she could make those noises coming out of Jinyoung. She hurriedly grabbed her girlfriend to kiss her feeling elated somehow, and well… horny.

It just changed the tide on everything, Yugyeom couldn’t shade the rest of her clothes faster and she was almost shaking when trying to get jinyoung out of her jeans.

Jinyoung was perfect. Yugyeom had always knew of course –they had changed side by side enough time that she knew it- but seeing it, all that white creamy skin above her, close to her, with permission to touch… Perfection itself. (Though she would never say it aloud, no need to give ammunition to her unnie for teasing).

Then Jinyoung started kissing her again, and then her jaw, and her neck, and her breast and her navel and yugyeom started panicking because she was getting lower and she kind of made a squeaky sound of distress. Jinyoung looked up then.

“Are you okay?”

_I don’t know. No. Probably not._

“I just… Mmh.” And felt like an idiot, all the arousal disappearing suddenly. Jinyoung just lied next to her, petted her head (which felt nice) and just waited for Yugyeom to… calm herself.

Which was ridiculous.

“Okay. No.” she said, and turned toward her Unnie “Just tell me what you wanted to do just know. “ _Because I have no idea what’s going on and it’s very embarrassing_.

“I was hoping to eat you out.” She said calmly and Yugyeom was going to ask” Eat?” but then she did remember conversations she heard between other girls, mention on internet and while she hadn’t been entirely sure of what was going on, now she had a much more defined idea.

“Oh.” What was she said. “Isn’t it… Disgusting?” she cringed even as she said it. Jinyoung laughed “No, it really isn’t. Well I guess some people could find it disgusting. But I quite like it.”

If Jinyoung though it was okay, then it surely was, because Jinyoung was classy and Yugyeom trusted her. Though she wasn’t sure if she could do it herself but…

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

She nodded. Jinyoung just kissed her and once again started travelling down, down and yugyeom was still tense but then:

“Oh”

It did feel good, weird but good and her hips stuttered on their own, and Jinyoung hands just held them down but she kept licking, and her tongue… But God! Her tongue! Yugyeom was making some kind of moans that sounded different from her usual voice, arching up, wanting more, her feet sliding on the sheet and her hands searching for something to grasp to.

This felt really good and she hadn’t known that someone could do this with their tongue. She felt herself coming close to the edge, shutting her eyes and trying to say a warning, _something_ , but she felt herself burning hotter, like a star going supernova, before falling lax on the bed.

She realized that jinyoung was kissing the inside of her thighs. She murmured a come here before reaching for her and kissing her fully, deeply. She tasted weird but it wasn’t as bad as Yugyeom had feared. She rolled them around and then proclaimed a “Your turn!” that made Jinyoung laughed.

**

She didn’t put her mouth –not yet- but used her hand, watching Jinyoung’s reactions carefully and committing it to memory. Then they laid together and Yugyeom felt silly for having been scared. Of course she knew that there were more things but she was reassured that Jinyoung would be here to show her, or to learn with her. (After all even Jinyoung couldn’t know _everything_.)

She just nuzzled closer to the older girl and felt herself drifting asleep slowly as she listened to the sound of Jinyoung’s heart beating.

**

Jinyoung snorted as Yugyeom fell asleep, mouth open, drooling on the sheet slightly. Not sexy. But still cute in her own way. She passed a t-shirt and stretched a bit, mentally thinking of cleaning up by getting the clothes off the floor.

It had been shorter than she expected for their first time and she couldn’t wait to teach Yugyeom about multiple orgasms and that thought gave her enough energy to actually do get the clothes.

Hopefully now that Yugyeom wasn’t scared anymore they would have more and more occasions.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always if you liked it don't hesitate to comment or leave a kudos!
> 
> Have a nice week-end everybody! and I hope you american people had a nice thanksgiving!


End file.
